poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Not-So-Flying-Start!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Not-So-Flying-Start! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins on a stormy night in a forest. Out of the trees, a female Noivern flies out carrying an egg in her mouth) Poacher 1: There it is! Poacher 2: Come on, men! It's now or never! (Noivern flies as fast as she could to get away from poachers) Poacher 2: Fire! (They shoot guns at her, but she turns around and fires Boomburst at them. However, it wasn't enough, so she continues flying while the poachers chase after her. Then we cut to the next day where our heroes are finishing their lunch) Narrator: Dendemille Town and Anistar City are our heroes next destinations. And the Gym Battle for Ash's seventh Kalos badge awaits. (Serena is brushing Braixen's tail) Serena: Good? (Braixen agrees) Bonnie: Can I brush Braixen too? Serena: Of course. Bonnie: Yippee yay! (Bonnie brushes Braixen's tail) Tai Kamiya: Boy, that was some storm last night. Takato Matsuki: Got that right. Guilmon: Yeah. (He chomps on the bread) Clemont: Well, at least we're all in one piece. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, and it sure was nice for Nurse Joy to let us stay at the Pokémon Center before the storm hit. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, you're right, Ash. I wonder what Emerl is doing. Clemont: He said that he and Hawlucha went off somewhere to do some training. Tai Kamiya: I see. (We cut to the other part of the forest where Hawlucha is training near a tree. It uses Karate Chop to chop down an old branch) Emerl: Ok, excellent work, Hawlucha! How about we take a break for a bit? Hawlucha: (agreeing) Hawlucha! (Suddenly, they hear something rustling in the trees nearby) Emerl: (gasps) Something's coming. Quick, hide! Hawlucha: Lucha! (They hide in the bushes. As they peak through the bushes, they see a Noivern with an egg in her mouth appear out of the trees and land next to the old tree) Emerl: A Noivern? Hawlucha: Cha? (Noivern digs a hole near the tree deep enough for the egg to lay. She places the egg in the hole and covers it with the dirt so it can stay warm enough for it to hatch. Then she nuzzles her head against the egg as it starts to glow) Emerl: It's a mother. The Noivern's a mother. Hawlucha: (in amazement) Hawlucha. Poacher 2: Look! Over there! I found it! (The poachers appear) Poacher 3: We got it now! Fire! (Noivern uses Boomburst on the poachers. She takes one last look at her egg and nuzzles it one more time as she started to cry. Then she hesitantly gives up the egg and signals the poachers) Poacher 3: Come on! (Emerl and Hawlucha watch helplessly as Noivern disappears in the forest while the poachers follow her. Then moments later a gunshot was heard, meaning that the Noivern, who gave her life to save her unborn child, has been killed. Emerl and Hawlucha were completely stunned at what just happened) Emerl: Oh, no. No. Hawlucha: (sadly) Hawlucha... (Emerl and Hawlucha run over to the egg. Emerl digs through the dirt to uncover the egg and Hawlucha picks it up) Emerl: Oh poor little thing. (Emerl looks out where Noivern flown into and turns his attention to the egg) Emerl: Hawlucha, let's show this to Ash and the others. They'll know what to do. Hawlucha: (nods in agreement) Hawlucha. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Not-So-Flying-Start! (We cut the scene where Ash and his friends are preparing to go) Ash Ketchum: '''Let's get going! '''Flain: Right back at ya, Ash! Clemont: '''Sure, Luxray and Bunnelby, return. (He returns two of his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Return. (He returns his Frogadier back to it's Pokéball) (Serena returns her Braixen back to it's Pokéball and Dedenne was sleeping in Bonnie's bag) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Where's Emerl and Hawlucha? '''Clemont: '''It's been a while since I see them. (Pikachu points where Emerl and Hawlucha is) '''Matt Ishida: '''There you are. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, hey, Hawlucha and Emerl! (They see Hawlucha carrying the egg) '''Emerl: '''Look what we found. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, what's that? (Hawlucha gives Ash the egg) Whoa, is that what I think it is? '''Tentomon: '''A Pokémon egg. '''Serena: '''Yeah? A Pokémon egg? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Correct. '''Bonnie: '''I never seen one before. So what kind of Pokémon egg is it? '''Clemont: '''You can't tell just by looking at it. '''Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha, Emerl, where did you get this egg? Emerl: '''Follow us. (Now we cut to the spot where Emerl and Hawlucha found the egg) '''Emerl: '''This is where we found that egg. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You found it here? Maybe we can find the nest. '''Emerl: '''Uh, well. About that... (Then the egg glows) '''Ash Ketchum: Wow, it's glowing! Izzy Izumi: '''It might be close to hatching! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What should I do? (Ash, Pikachu, Chespin, Pancham, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Krader and Flain begins to panic over the egg is gonna hatch soon) '''Henry Wong: '''Calm down, Ash! You have to keep it warm. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, just leave it to me. (He sits down on the ground as his Hawlucha, Clemont's Chespin and Serena's Pancham gathered Ash to warm the egg) '''Bonnie: '''Yay, I'll help you keep it warm too! '''Clemont: '''Bonnie! Calm down, you've got to be very careful with that egg! '''Bonnie: '''I know, I know. (Dedenne jumps on the egg as Fletchinder lands on the heroes to keep the egg warm) '''Tai Kamiya: '''We need to help him too! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''I'll go too! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Let us help you out! (The DigiDestined leaders, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon joins in to help warm the egg) Bloom: Don't forget about me Ash! Inuyasha: I'll help you Ash! Kagome Higurashi: Me too! '''Rainbow Dash: Same here! (Rainbow Dash, Bloom, Inuyasha and Kagome join in to help warm the egg) Ash Ketchum: '''You too? Wow that's really very nice of you guys. (Fletchinder activates Flame Body) '''Clemont: '''Things are looking really good! '''Serena: '''I can't wait for it to hatch! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I can't wait too! (Then the egg begins to move) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Look at that! '''Bonnie: '''It's moving! It's moving! '''Agumon: '''I wonder what it is! '''Clemont: '''Won't be long! '''Serena: '''You can do it! Flora: I know you can! (As the egg glows brighter and brighter it finally hatches into a Noibat) '''Bonnie: '''It hatched! '''Serena: '''That's amazing! Shippo: Wow! '''Ed: '''Cool! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What is it? '''Double-D: '''Why I do believe this is a Noibat! (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyze a Noibat) '''Ash's Pokedex: '''Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''How about that, a Noibat. '''Bonnie: '''Cutie! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, a Noibat! '''Kari Kamiya: '''It's waking up! (Noibat opens it's eyes) '''Bonnie: '''It opened its eyes! '''SpongeBob: Hey, little fella. Patrick: Kitchie-kitchie koo, koo. SpongeBob: Aw look, isn't it just precious? J.P. Shibayama: Aww... Clam: Aw, so cute! Snoof: How cute! Krog: '''It sure is. Stella: You look so cute! '''Yolei Inoue: It's so adorable! Zoe Orimoto: Adorable. Simply adorable. Mimi Tachikawa: Did you ever see anything so cunning? Fluttershy: Isn't that little guy a darling? (Noibat then looks at Ash) Ash Ketchum: '''Hi. '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika! '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu. '''Emerl: '''The name Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. '''Clemont: '''I'm Clemont. '''Serena: '''I'm Serena. '''Bonnie: '''My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hello, Noibat. My name is Tai. This is my sister Kari and that's my partner Agumon. '''Agumon: '''Hello there. '''Davis Motomiya: '''I'm Davis. This is my partner Veemon. '''Veemon: '''Hi. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Hi. I'm Takato. '''Guilmon: '''I'm Guilmon, nice to meet ya. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''The name is Takuya. Bloom: Hi I'm Bloom. Inuyasha: Name's Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi: I'm Kagome. Rainbow Dash: And I'm Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I'm the princess of friendship. - - (Hawlucha introduces itself and so as Chespin, Pancham and Fletchinder) '''Double-D: '''Fletchinder helped a lot, by warming up the egg like that. '''Tommy Himi: '''What do you mean? '''Double-D: '''You see, Tommy. Fletchinder has an ability called Flame Body. It can actually help Pokémon's egg hatch a lot quicker. '''Flain: '''Now I did not see that coming. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Fletchinder, you were great. '''Flurr: Hey Noibat, nice to meet you. (Noibat looks around and then begins to cry which also means releasing Supersonic attack as everyone cover their ears) Gomamon: What was that?! Clemont: That's Noibat's Supersonic! Shippo: '''So loud! '''Bonnie: Noibat it's alright! (Noibat continues to cry while using Supersonic) Ash Ketchum: You don't have to cry! (Ash pets Noibat with his right hand) Everything's fine. Biyomon: Noibat is stop crying. Serena: Do you think petting it helped? Matt Ishida: Could be. Clemont: I'm not sure. Emerl: My guess is Noibat looks pretty hungry. Ash Ketchum: You do have a point, Emerl. Serena: (Looks at her Pokédex) It's favorite foods are right here. It says berries. Sora Takenouchi: Berries, huh? Let's go find some berries to help it out. (Later the heroes found a berry tree) Tentomon: Maybe this one. Ash Ketchum: What do you think? Serena: Looks good to me. Bonnie: Dedenne, would you pick one? (Dedenne climbs up the tree and picks the berry and toss it to Bonnie) Bonnie: Okay, here you are. (Noibat uses it's soundwave to check the berry, but it turns out it doesn't like that kind of berry) Bonnie: But don't you want it? Maybe you don't like berries that much. Serena: But that can't be true. Bonnie: Look, yummy berry! (She eats the berry) Yuck! It's sour! Izzy Izumi: (Looks in his computer) It says right here that Noibat can tell how right the berries are with sound waves. Ash Ketchum: Wow, you can do that, Noibat? Musa: That's so cool. Clemont: So it's a foodie. Donkey Kong: Let's go find some berries it likes. Yoshi: Great idea, DK. Diddy Kong: I like that idea. Takato Matsuki: Let's find the berries if they're good. (They pick more berries out of the tree as we go to Noibat uses it's soundwave to check if the berries are good, but it still doesn't like them) Ash Ketchum: Guess they're sour. Gurggle: So it doesn't like sour berries. (Noibat sees Bonnie holding two berries as it uses it's soundwave and then became happy finally found the right one) Bonnie: This? (Gives the berry to Noibat with her right arm) Here you go. (Noibat grabs the berry and eats it) Bonnie: It's really sweet! Ash Ketchum: Let's see. (Eats the berry) Taste great. Shuff: I guess... I pick that one. (He eats a berry, but it taste sour) So, sour! Joe Kido: You should be careful not to eat those berries. (Chespin picks the berry and eats it which it taste sour) Rokit: Guess he picked the wrong one. Clemont: Sour, huh? Serena: Noibat can really pick out the right ones. (Later) Sora Takenouchi: Here, feed it milk. Ash Ketchum: Don't spill it okay. (Noibat drinks the milk) Ash Ketchum: That should do it. (Noibat walks away) Where you going? (Noibat jumps while trying to flap it's wings) Riku: I think it's trying to fly. (Noibat tries to fly but accidentally falls down to the ground and cries hard releasing Supersonic as everyone cover their ears again and Ash runs up to it) Ash Ketchum: (Pets Noibat with his right hand) You okay? Did that hurt? Bonnie: It stopped. Serena: Maybe it thinks Ash its is caregiver. Guilmon: Or maybe it thinks Ash is its father. Ash Ketchum: Now let's try it once more. (Noibat runs) Bonnie: Way to go, Noibat! Serena: You can do it! (Noibat flies up as it suddenly has trouble trying to fly and was about to fall down, but Ash grabs it) Ash Ketchum: There, I gotcha. Zaptor: Poor Noibat, it has trouble flying it. Terriermon: Maybe it can't fly cause it's too little. Henry Wong: Well there suppose to fly as soon as they hatched. Serena: I bet there's a trick a flying. Just like knowing the trick to ride a bicycle. Yolei Inoue: We need to work together to help Noibat how to fly. Hawkmon: Right. I can do the same too. (Then we see the villains spying on the heroes) Jessie: A Noibat that can't fly is useless. James: Here it is. It evolves into a Noivern, and that is useful. Jessie: Noivern? That is useful. I can see it now! Our newest Team Rocket member. Meowth: Waste not, want not. Jessie: Listen up! The plan is to catch Noibat and force it to evolve into a Noivern, right? James & Meowth: Yes, ma'am! (Cut back to the heroes trying to Noibat how to fly) Ash Ketchum: Ready, Noibat? (Brings up his both arms) Time to fly! Pikachu: Pikachu! Hawlucha: Cha, lucha! Fletchinder: Fletchinder! Fletchinder! Fletch, Fletch. Biyomon: Now look how we fly. (Noibat follows Fletchinder and Biyomon while trying to fly) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Your teaching Noibat is a great idea! Clemont: Of course! You'll be great examples! Takuya Kanbara: Keep repeating what Fletchinder and Biyomon showed you, Noibat! (Noibat tries harder trying to fly as it flies up) Biyomon: That's it! You can do it! (Noibat suddenly begins to fall down again as Ash catches it) Ash Ketchum: What's it doing wrong Fletchinder and Biyomon? Biyomon: It tried, but failed. It didn't mastered up to fly just yet. Clemont: Hey, Ash. Maybe Noibat should start out by learning how to glide down the currents of the wind. Bonnie: Wow, that would work great! Kari Kamiya: Great idea, Clemont. Tommy Himi: Yeah, I guess that will work. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Hawlucha and Biyomon would teach it how? Hawlucha: Hawlucha, cha. Biyomon: Sure thing. (Hawlucha and Biyomon flies up as Hawlucha flies down on the rock, while Biyomon flies down the ground) Hawlucha: Hawlucha. Biyomon: Now pay attention, Noibat. Open your wings until you can learn how to fly. Patamon: Now watch how I do it. (Patamon flap his wings to fly. Noibat runs try to prepare to fly as it flies while the heroes follow it) Gmerl: Good job, Noibat! Patamon: That's it! T.K. Takaishi: Keep flying, Noibat! Bonnie: '''Your doing great! '''Ash Ketchum: Good job! Biyomon: Good work! (Noibat suddenly lost it's lesson of flying and was about to fall down, while the heroes try to catch it) Emerl: Noibat's gonna fall! Mario: I got it! Luigi: I got it! Donkey Kong: I got! Diddy Kong: I got it! I got it! Guilmon: Somebody catch Noibat! (Hawlucha quickly catch Noibat and lands back to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Hawlucha. (Noibat is now sad) Agumon: It looks like flying is not that easy. Rika Nonaka: It's okay, Noibat. (Pets Noibat with her right arm) We'll figure out a way to make you fly don't worry. Ash Ketchum: Guys, do you have any ideas? Hawlucha: Cha! Flurr: We know where we can Noibat how to fly. Biyomon: Follow us. (Now we go to the hill) Clemont: This is a stroke of genius! There's a constant wind blowing way up here, so it's a perfect place to practice riding the currents. Flurr: Now pay attention and watch how we do. (Hawlucha, Biyomon, Hawkmon and Flurr flies up the sky) Ash Ketchum: Ready Noibat? Let's give a shot. Bonnie: You can do it. Tigger: Go for it, Noibat! (Noibat runs down and then opens its wings and starts flying during the currents) Rabbit: It's working! Pooh Bear: Good! Rigby: Keep going, Noibat! Bonnie: Your flying! Serena: Looking good! Davis Motomiya: Your doing great! Sora Takenouchi: Keep flying! Yolei Inoue: Go for it, Noibat! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Yes, nothing can stop us now! '''Percy: '''Yeah, what could possibly go wrong? (Suddenly a net appears out of nowhere trapping Hawlucha, Noibat, Biyomon, Hawkmon and Flurr) '''Ash Ketchum: I know that balloon! Jessie: Prepare for trouble, this balloon knows you! James: And make it double it's silly but true. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within out nation! Jessie: The denounce the evils of truth and love! James: We reached low and grab from above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for one flightly flight! Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Emerl: It's Team Rocket again! Gmerl: Not those jerks again. Philmac: What do you want?! Give back Noibat, right now! Jessie: Giving up this Noibat will make it much easier on you. James: After all, being a twerp is hard enough. Meowth: We're happy to lighten your load. Ash Ketchum: Give 'em both back! Bonnie: Noibat's still a little Pokemon! Sora Takenouchi: Give back Biyomon! Yolei Inoue: Release Hawkmon, right now! Paisley Paver: Sorry, no can do. Miss Power: They will soon be ours for the taking. Besides, you're all too little to fight us. Meowth: That's right, you're little too. No excuses. Jessie: We'll treat that little tyke like nothing less than precious Pokemon gold, and very soon, it will evolve into a nifty Noivern. Zach Varmitech: Correct, Jessie. You heroes can't stop us. Bye-bye! Ash Ketchum: Get back here. Fletchinder. Steel Wing, let's go. (Fletchinder performs Steel Wing trying to hit the balloon) James: Okay, Inkay, out! (James sends out Inkay and fires an ink covering Fletchinder's eyes and falls down) Sora Takenouchi: Fletchinder! (Ash runs and grabs Fletchinder) Jessie: Here, curveball. (Jessie threw the machine and lets out a smoke as the villains laugh they disappeared) Ash Ketchum: (Thinks) That Team Rocket... and Emerl's enemies... (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Altaria! (Back to the episode where Ash cleans Fletchinder's eyes) Ash Ketchum: Better, Fletchinder? Bonnie: Thank goodness. Ash Ketchum: Now, go! Tentomon: I'll go with Fletchinder too. Ash Ketchum: Good luck, Tentomon. (Fletchinder and Tentomon takes off to follow the villains) (Cut to the villains) Jessie: Relax. No sense getting into a tizzy. (Noibat lets out a screech attack, but the villains didn't hear the loud screech is because of the headphones their wearing) Meowth: Screech all you want, cos we can't hear you! Jessie: Your supersonic's a dud. The Whammer: Yeah. Ludwig Von Koopa: '''And it won't hurt my ears anymore. '''James: With protective headphones, that is. You see, all pairs of screechless ears are happy ears. Meowth: But we can still hear each other's words fo wisdom. (The villains nods) Meowth: It's state-of-the-art Team Rocket tech. Biyomon: '''What are we gonna do?! '''Hawkmon: We have to get out of here. (Noibat tries to fly off but the rope was tangled on it's leg) Jessie: If you don't learn to fly, we'll have to give you the boot. (Hawlucha tries to fly but got stuck by a rope and lands on the ground) Meowth: Featherbrain can't fly either. (Both Hawkmon and Biyomon try to fly too,but they got stuck by the ropes and lands on the ground as well.) Biyomon: You better let us go right now or you'll be sorry. Meowth: Sorry pinky bird Digimon, no can do. Jessie: I thought it was supposed to be smart. James: We saw you soar so don't be a bore. Zach Varmitech: Yeah what they said. Biyomon: (Whispers) I've got an idea how we can get out of here. Larry Koopa: How are we gonna make Noibat evolve already? James: Hold. Looking for ways to make a Noibat evolve. Jessie: Isn't there some way to get this evolutionary show on the road immediately? (While Jessie talks Hawlucha uses his claw to cut the rope) Jessie: We don't need to use a stone or wait for a certain time to make it evolve, right? Tell me it's not one of those annoying Pokémon. (The rope is cut lose) Biyomon: (Whispers) Now it's my turn. Jessie: Maybe we can just turn it upside down. (Inkay pops out of the Pokeball) Dr. Eggman: Like Inkay. If it's upside down while level up, it will evolve into a Malamar. Paisley Paver: Well, James? Did you find anything? James: Found it. It says, raise it. Jessie: That's work! James: That's part of the fun. (Then Hawlucha cut the ropes freeing Noibat, then Biyomon and Hawkmon) James: Take you. I've been raised you well. Jessie: Noibat's not worth it. Just where do you four think you're going? Hawkmon: We're caught! Bowser: Do not let them escape! James: Go, Inkay! (Inkay charges, but Hawlucha uses his High Jump Kick hitting it away) Biyomon: Let's get outta here! (Hawlucha, Noibat, Biyomon and Hawkmon flies off, but Noibat is having trouble trying to flap it's wings and falls down, but Hawlucha grabs Noibat just in time) Jessie: (Growls) Okay, Pumpkaboo, fetch! (Pumpkaboo pops out of the Pokeball) James: You get in there as well, Inkay. Zach Varmitech: Go, get them, Zackbots! Major Nixel: You too, Nixels! (Inkay, Pumpkaboo, Zackbots and the Nixels chases after them) Jessie: Bad, bad, Hawlucha. You're going to pay for this. James: No more nice guys. Meowth: Nasty always wins. (Benny Hill chase theme plays) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Biyomon: Noibat saying we going to the cave. Hawkmon: Okay, lead the way. (They're heading towards the cave.) - - - Jessie: James: - - - - - - Biyomon: Now Noibat! (Noibat - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket and the villains! Sora Takenouchi: You better bring back Biyomon right here and now. Yolei Inoue: And my Hawkmon too. Inuyasha: Jessie: James: Takuya Kanbara: - '''Takuya Kanbara: Execute Now! Fusion Evolution.... (Takuya fusion evolve into Aldamon) Koji Minamoto: '''Execute! Fusion Evolution..... (Koji fusion evolve into Beowolfmon) '''Bonnie: Look at Takuya and Koji. Ash Ketchum: Takuya and Koji you fusion evolve. Aldamon: That's right Ash I'm Aldamon. Beowolfmon: And I'm Beowolfmon. Serena: Ash, who are those two Digimon? Ash Ketchum: That's Aldamon the advance warrior of flame a mega level. His attacks are Atomic Inferno and Solar Wind Destroyer. Like WarGreymon he gathers fire powers and focuses betweens his palms. BeoWolfmon the advance warrior of light also a mega level as well. His attacks are Cleansing Light, Beo Saber and Frozen Hunter. He unleashed the power of the wolf of light and turns his enemies into nothing but stardust. Two mega Digimon fusion evolution is pretty awesome! Tentomon: That's good now they'll defeat Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies. Matt Ishida: Yeah, I hope so too. Tentomon: Good luck, I'll wait here. Bloom: Come on girls let's transform. Winx Enchantix! (Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantix form) Jessie: Big deal. James: We can deal with you fairies with our Pokemon. Musa: Will see about that won't we. Ash Ketchum: Frogadier I choose you! - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aldamon: Time to say good-bye Team Rocket and villians. Ash Ketchum: All right, PIkachu, Thunderbolt, let's go. Aldamon: Solar Wind Destoryer! Beowolfmon: Frozen Hunter! (They all fire their attacks and hits the villains sending them flying) - - - - Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ding) (Then Hawlucha, Noibat, Biyomon and Hawkmon walks out of the cave) Ash Ketchum: Wow, it's Biyomon, Hawkmon, Hawlucha and Noibat. Are you guys okay? Biyomon: We're fine. Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon! Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon! (Two female DigiDestined runs and hugs their Digimon in reunion) Ash Ketchum: (To his Hawlucha, Biyomon and Hawkmon) Thanks for looking after Noibat, you three. (To Takuya and Koji) Takuya and Koji, thanks and that was amazing that your two spirits becomes one Digimon. Takuya Kanbara: Anytime. Koji Minamoto: Yeah, you're very welcome. - - - - - - - - - (As the sunset we see Noibat eating berries) Ash Ketchum: '''Now have you've had enough to eat? Great. (Emerl walks to Ash) '''Emerl: '''Ash, there's something Hawlucha and I need to tell you about Noibat. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What is it, Emerl? '''Biyomon: '''Did you like... find out something about Noibat? '''Emerl: Well, yes. But that was before we showed you the egg. You see, earlier today, me and Hawlucha were training near an old tree in the forest. But when we were about to take a break, a Noivern appeared. Hawlucha and I witnessed it keeping the egg safe as she was nourishing it. However, a group of villainous poachers arrived and shot her. That Noivern gave her life to protect her unborn child. Hawlucha and I knew that once the egg hatches, the baby Noibat would've be lonely. And without a mother's care, it would've died. So, that's why we brought the egg to you. We thought all of us would take care of the baby Noibat, hoping that it will help honor its mother's sacrifice. Hawlucha: (sadly) Cha, lucha, lucha, Hawlucha. Ash Ketchum: Really? Rabbit: Oh, dear. Sora Takenouchi: So you're saying those Pokémon Hunters killed a mother Noivern while protecting her baby? How sad for Noibat. Emerl: I know, Sora. Serena: Oh, Emerl, that's awful. Bonnie: Wow-wee. Clemont: That is terrible. Philmac: That's so sad. Mimi Tachikawa: Those awful Pokémon Hunters killed Noibat's mother. (Sobbing) Koji Minamoto: I see, she will be remembered. Ash Ketchum: Poor Noibat. Sora: We have to take good care of it. Otherwise, it will soon evolve into Noivern. Goofy: I agreed with Sora. - - - Ash Ketchum: (Noibat hops on Ash's shoulder) Serena: I'd knew Noibat, thought you were it's caregiver all along! Bonnie: Lucky! Pikachu: Pikachu! Hawlucha: Lucha! Ash Ketchum: Yep. Glad your here. (He grabbed his Pokeball with his right hand and placed it on Noibat and then the Pokeball catches Noibat) Yeah! I caught a Noibat! Bonnie: Yay, Noibat! Renamon: Well done, Ash. Takato Matsuki: Noibat is our new member of the family. Guilmon: He caught a Noibat! Yay! Ash Ketchum: All right, come on out! (His Pokeball lets out his newly catched Noibat) Clemont: You know, I bet if we put our heads together we can teach it to fly. Ash Ketchum: Bet your right. Biyomon: Noibat. Since your mother died saving you from those nasty poachers, I will be your new mother. Sora Takenouchi: As long as I'm with you, I'm gonna be you're sister. (Noibat jumps off of Ash's arms and hugs Biyomon) Biyomon: My little baby. (Next Noibat jumps off and hugs Sora Takenouchi) Sora Takenouchi: (Laughs) Welcome to your new family, Noibat. Yolei Inoue: Your sisters will be here to protect you no matter what. Tai Kamiya: And for us. I'll be your adoptive brother. - - Bloom: Welcome to our team Noibat. - (Just then, Noibat looked up and saw shimmering lights in the clouds. The group watches in awe and as it grew brighter, a spiritual being flies down. It was the angel of the female Noivern, Noibat's mother.) Clemont: Unbelievable! Serena: Is that... Emerl: That's her, everyone. That's Noibat's mother. Kari Kamiya: Noivern! The DigiDestined: (Amazed in surprised) Donald Duck: Wow! Mickey Mouse: Will you look at that! Goofy: Gwarsh! Tigger: (Gasp) Well I'll be! Pooh Bear: Oh my goodness! Eeyore: (Surprised in amazement) (Noibat's eyes glimmer and flies over to hug his deceased mother. Noibat and his mother embrace each other. Noivern then turns her attention to Emerl, Hawlucha, Fletchinder, and Ash.) Emerl: It looks like Noivern is thanking us for taking care of her baby. Ash Ketchum: Your very welcome, Noivern. We'd promise we'll take good care of Noibat for you. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Hawlucha: Hawlucha. Sonic: You can count on us, Noivern. Bloom: We won't let you down. (Noibat looks at it's mother one last time and then the angel Noivern flies up into the sky and disappeared in the bright light as everyone watched in happiness) Sora Takenouchi: Bye, Noivern... Bye, Noivern! Kari Kamiya: (Wiping her tears off with her right hand) Noibat will be alright! Don't worry we'll take good care of Noibat for you! - - - Emerl: All right, everyone. Let's go, our next town awaits us. (As our heroes walk on, an image of Noivern looks down from the clouds, smiling at everyone and knowing that they will take very good care of her son.) Narrator: A Pokémon egg has wondrously hatched. Noibat has now joined our heroes on their journey along with dreams of someday flying the great, blue skies as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts